nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Gems
Gems are how magic spells are cast in Nodiatis. It's a unique idea brought to the RPG world, reminiscent of playing card-based games like Magic the Gathering. There are gems to fit all sorts of combat needs: dealing damage, healing wounds, and even confusing your opponent. Buying your first gem from any shop in T1 (Castille) will trigger the gem tutorial; this tutorial will familiarize you with the gem and magic system in Nodiatis. Once purchased, a gem must be placed in one of your gem pouches in order for you to be able to use it in battle. The Gem Pouch The gem pouches, accessible by clicking the icon just below the blue mana bar on the right side of the main game window, hold your gems that you want to use in combat. Any gem that you put in a gem pouch will have a random chance of being drawn (i.e. placed in your draw slot). At the start of the game you can't put more than 1 of the same type AND same rank gem in your pouch. For example you can't have two Ignition Rank 1 gems in a given pouch. You can however have an Ignition Rank 1 gem and an Ignition Rank 2 gem. In order to place more than 1 of the same exact gem in your pouch, you must raise the Gem Handling skill. The more of a type of gem in your pouch, the higher your chances are of drawing that gem. You can have up to three pouches, but you have access to only one pouch when you start the game. Higher Wizardry skill allows you to use the other pouches, which can be tailored to serve different functions, like pouches that focus on damage dealing, recovery, or escape. Note however, that if you switch between pouches in the middle of a fight, any gems in play and in the draw slot will be returned to the pouch, and you must wait for new gems to be drawn from the new pouch. When you start off the game, your pouch has 5 gem slots, each of which can be filled with a gem. Starting at character level 6 you gain another gem slot in your pouch for each character level, up to 50 slots at level 50. Although all slots can be filled with gems, you aren't obligated to do so; if you are in battle and the random current draw would be an empty slot from the pouch, a Default Escape gem appears instead in the current draw slot. Gems in Combat gem in the "current draw slot" to the right of the player's head]] During battle, gems from your active gem pouch will randomly appear one by one in your current draw slot (in the picture above, the current draw slot is immediately to the right of your head, where the green Invigorating Cantrip gem is located). In order for you to be able to cast the gem in battle, you must first drag the gem from the draw slot to one of your in-play slots (top row in the picture), making the gem "in play". If the in-play slot is occupied by another gem, you will replace the old gem. Free accounts have access to only the four in-play slots on the right (as seen in the picture), whereas standard accounts have five slots and premium accounts have six. Having more slots available allows access to the benefits of more gems at a moment's notice. Using a staff, raising the Wizardry, Deft Recovery and Replay skills, as well as using cantrip-type gems increase the rate at which your gems appear in the current draw slot, allowing you to use gems more quickly. To cast a gem that is in play but not automatically activated -- as Aura Gems and Continuous Replenishing Gems do, for example -- scroll over to the gem with the mouse and left-click. If the gem is not recastable, the gem will be removed from play and return to your pouch, where the gem will again have a random chance of being drawn into your draw slot. Right-clicking on any gem in play will return the gem back into your pouch without casting the gem; this can be advantageous when using certain skills. For more information, please explore the Gem Types shown in the "Gems of Nodiatis" box at the bottom of this page. An enemy's in-play gems may be forced back into the pouch without being used, through the Gem Shattering skill. Gem Colors Gems come in six different colors, each of which have their own specialties and weaknesses. Your class and build should be considered when choosing in which colors you should specialize. Keep in mind that you can only place up to a certain number of gems of any particular color in your pouch. Raising the Sorcery, Diabolism and Mind Bending skills raise this number restriction by 1 per level up to level 25, then 1 per 3 levels after that for a final number of 50 of any particular color gem at level 100. Category:Gems